


You're Annoying but I Want to go on a Date with You

by ZombieCrazed1993



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brooding Carmilla, Cute Laura, F/F, Fluff, Little bit angsty, Love/Hate interaction, Mention of Ell, Mention of Lilita Morgan, Mention of Perry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCrazed1993/pseuds/ZombieCrazed1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a new neighbor. She's annoying, cute but annoying and she can't fight the feelings she worked so hard to repressed.</p>
<p>P.S. This is my first fic, please give it a try. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Annoying but I Want to go on a Date with You

 

 

           

317 years of eternal damnation and Carmilla have never met someone quite as annoying as Laura Hollis. She’s loud, overjoyed, obnoxious, inquisitive and eats to many sweets for someone so small. These and many other facts have been Carmilla’s mantra since the little cupcake moved in a year ago to the apartment across the hallway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2014~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Carmilla wasn’t one for taking the elevator to her apartment but today she couldn’t bring herself to take the six flights of stairs. She was out on a run to the blood bank to stock up for the month and her bag was kind of heavy. Plus, it didn’t help that she was on one of those moods of pure laziness._

_When the elevator door opened on her floor the first thing she noticed was the stupidly large amount of boxes in the hallway._ Great, new neighbors _. Carmilla thought as she moved swiftly through the big mess of boxes. Apparently the idiot with to much stuff for a small apartment was moving to the apartment across from hers if the increasing amount of boxes leading to her door was anything to go by._

_She was about to put her keys in the lock of her apartment door when a very cheery feminine voice said: ‘Hey, would you mind giving me a hand with these boxes?’_

_Carmilla turned on her boot’s heel and was met with, guess what? More boxes. Although this stack was a little higher and swaying madly. The tower of boxes marked with labels like: ‘Doctor Who Collection’ and ‘Jars for delicious cookies’ with a smiley face in the end and written in loopy letters was going to fall and Carmilla was sure the idiot would hurt herself for carrying too many for her strength and apparent small size. She couldn’t even see where the girl’s hands were holding the boxes._

_Carmilla looked down and saw a pair of little feet clad in baby blue Chucks. The vampire rolled her eyes for the stupidity of the little creature she was sure to find behind the moving tower of nerd stuff._

_‘If you didn’t try to take to many boxes for you to hold and bring them in like a normal person would do like say, I don’t know, one by one then you wouldn’t be pestering me.’ The false tone of cheerfulness reverberated with the walls of the now cramped hallway. ’My time is precious to be occupied with otherwise mundane things.’ Carmilla complained as she took the first three boxes. Still the other two boxes were covering the idiot behind them._

_‘Thanks, I guess’. The annoying voice said. Not affected the least by her rudeness. ‘Is just that I wanted to make the less few possible trips to the moving van downstairs and I didn’t think the last five boxes would weight this much and if I would have just looked at the labels I wouldn’t have dared to take them all but the guy of the moving company was starting to get upset and I wanted to get it over with so I told him that I would take the last five and he just dumped them in my arms and –‘_

_‘Buttercup, shut up and open the damn door so I can go back to my very important life’. Carmilla cut the girl off. If vampires could get headaches she was sure she would have one by now. The girl talked faster than an auctioneer. Also, what kind of idiot lets a little person carry double her weigh to a sixth floor? Men can be imbeciles sometimes._

_She saw the girl putting down the boxes with an exasperated sigh and turned to open the door. Carmilla was a little taken aback by the long dirty blonde hair and the fact that, indeed she was very small. Although she must be an inch or so shorter than her but still, she was very small. With a little bit of struggle, the little minion in front of her opened the door,turned around and her breath caught in her throat. She was a beauty, perfect fair face and smiley eyes. Carmilla hated her instantly. ‘Laura.’_

_Recovering quickly she moved hastily and placed down the boxes in the floor of her neighbor’s apartment. Turning to look right into honey brown eyes. ‘What?’_

_‘My name is Laura, Laura Hollis’ She said with a smile and if her breath was taken away before she was about to hyperventilate, if such thing were possible for her kind, with that smile. Carmilla was sure she could brighten the darkest of time._ Stupid! _._

_‘Whatever’ Carmilla said sourly and brushed pass Laura to her apartment._

_‘Thanks’ was heard faintly as Carmilla closed the door behind her with a loud thud._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Really she shouldn’t be this surprised after all Laura was indeed beautiful, annoying but beautiful. She was always repeating those annoying qualities that kept her away so far from the cupcake but still the girl had a way of making Carmilla feel something warm seeping through her otherwise cold veins that was a little bit disconcerting.

 

No matter what Carmilla did or said the cupcake would always smile and take her attitude in stride. Sure she would get upset at Carmilla but Laura was the kind of person that always could see the good out of everything.

 

Carmilla pranked her; “It’s okay, that’s your way of giving me a welcome to the building”

 

Carmilla would say she asked too many question for her own good; “Okay, but if you need to ever vent out your frustration my door is always open”

 

Or like about six months ago when Carmilla was in no mood to take optimistic foolishness; “I know the world is not black and white Carmilla, I am sure as hell is not easy but I deserve better and so do you, even if you act like it doesn’t affect you.”

 

The fact that Laura of all people thought she deserved something better made her want to hate Laura more, because she was slowly melting her cold heart and she kept trying to get to her no matter how badly Carmilla pushed her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 weeks after Laura moved in~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A knock on her door woke her from her deep slumber. Carmilla groaned. Even if she had black curtains and her apartment was pitch black, she knew it was still day outside. She looked around and the deep red colored numbers of her alarm clock told her it was after midday. Whoever was outside her door was going to pay hell for waking her up so early._

_Another soft rap at her door made her throw off her blankets and make her way to her door in three strides. With a glare worthy to fight one of her mothers murderous ones Carmilla opened the door to give hell to the intruder of her adventures in the land of Nods._

_‘What the hell do you think you are doing?’ Carmilla barked to her intruder without giving a care of who it was._

_‘Hi, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you slept in so late in the day. I just wanted to invite you over to my place; some of my friends are coming over to a movie night and since we didn’t star off so well, I thought maybe we can get to know each other while enjoying a good movie, what do you say?’ Laura, the ball of annoyance that moved in about three weeks ago was in front of her apparently unaffected by her furious tone or her murderous glare. She let all that out in one breath and was looking very nervous, bouncing on her feet and fidgeting with her hands while looking expectantly at Carmilla._

_‘Why in the hell would I want to spend time with a bunch of lackwits? You’ll probably watch something stupid like Doctor Who or something.’ Carmilla smirked as she watch a mirage of emotion cross Laura’s face, from anger to shock but the one that settle in the cupcakes face was disappointment and Carmilla was very much thrown off of her comfort zone, because why would the cupcake be disappointed?_

_‘Oh, that’s okay, we are nerds that’s true and is movie night not marathon night and I might want to fight you because Doctor Who is not stupid but I thought that maybe you would like to spend sometime out of your vampire cave. Say if I let you choose the movie, would that maybe convince you to hang out with me? I mean my friends and me. Totally not just you and me. Not that that wouldn’t be awesome but I don’t want to come of s-.’_

_‘Creampuff I already said no.’ Carmilla cut Laura off with a cold tone. The vampire was on edge since the cupcake made allusion to her state of being without knowing. ‘No matter what you offer, I wouldn’t want to hang out with any of you nerds and your weird movies or whatever. I have better things to do.’ Carmilla said this while looking at her fingernails. The vampire was sure this girl was going to be the cause of the first vampire headache in history._

_‘Of course you have better places to be. Maybe rain check? Never mind, you probably busy or something. Well I guess maybe we can do something more of your liking some other time?’ The hope in Laura’s voice was starting to get to Carmilla and maybe in another time Carmilla would have toyed with the idea and take Laura’s offer and play with the cupcake for a while but a lot has changed and Carmilla was trying to be different now._

_‘Look, buttercup, I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon. Better go on with your life.’ Carmilla said. She heard a sigh of defeat from the little ball of energy in front of her and was about to close the door and go back to the commodity of her bed when Laura said something that froze her on the spot._

_‘Can I at least know your name?’ She asked and in a whisper ‘I can’t keep telling my friends that you are the beautiful neighbor across of my apartment.’ The look of a deer caught in the crosshairs that crossed Laura’s face told Carmilla that the last thing Laura said wasn’t meant to reach her ears. It would have been funny if Carmilla weren’t so shocked._

_‘Carmilla’ and the door closed with a resounding click._

_Carmilla wasn’t sure what possessed her to tell Laura her name. Maybe it was the hopefulness on Laura’s eyes or the fact that someone thought she was beautiful even after treating them like a trash. She wasn’t about to deal with it. With a deep sigh she plummeted on her bed to dream of a certain honey haired beauty._

_Later that day she heard the chatter of what was presumably Laura’s movie night and Carmilla had to go out in the night and sulk somewhere else or the temptation to kill someone in the other apartment was going to win. Totally that’s what was tempting her, nothing to do with the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that coursed through her veins._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ Present _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Something changed though. She screwed up without even trying. It’s been two weeks since she seen or heard of the cupcake and now she was starting to regret of convincing herself that she hated the little ray of sunshine. It couldn’t be that bad, right? She was far worse in the past to the cupcake for her to be upset.

 

That’s it.

 

Carmilla launched herself off the comfort of her sofa and crossed the room to her front door in vampire speed and stopped herself for a second. Without second thoughts she opened her door and made her way to the front door of her neighbor. Her little, beautiful neighbor.

 

As soon as she knocked on the door though, the confidence she felt was out of the window in no time. _Traitor._ Carmilla thought.

 

Glimpses of another time passed in front of her eyes as she waited agonizingly for Laura to, hopefully, open the door.

 

Joined voices of a past love and a tyrant mother rang in her ears.

 

**_Who could love you?_ **

_I don’t know if I can be with a monster._

**_You think you are that beautiful?_ **

_You lied and now all I see is you as a demon._

**_Do you want to waste your time searching for something you’ll never have?_ **

_I don’t love you Mircalla._

**_Nobody will ever love you, my glittering child_ ** _._

The sound of the doorknob turning brought her back to reality. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw the golden knob turning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 months ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Carmilla was waiting patiently behind her door. She laughed quietly in expectation of what was about to happen. The ding of the elevator brought her an uncontrollable amount of giggles that she was trying very hard to suppress. Behind the wooden door of her apartment she could hear Laura talking animatedly, to whom she assumed, was her best friend, Lafontaine. Not that she took the time to learn anything about Laura’s friends, she just happened to be in the on her way to her apartment when she caught the beginning of a conversation in Laura’s apartment and who cares if she stood in the middle of the hallway hearing a two hour long conversation happening behind the door next to hers._

_‘I’m telling you, I am this close.’ Carmilla imagined Laura was making a gesture with her hand showing how close she was to whatever she was referring to. Probably close to getting the article she wanted to do for the paper she’s working for. Maybe. Not like Carmilla would know._

_‘Maybe but why wait for something that’s uncertain and uninterested when you can have something that is actually interested and certain.’ Lafontaine said in a tone that sounded like they thought their friend was crazy._

_By this time they had stop in front of Laura’s door. A set of key jingled in the air and Carmilla held her breath in anticipation._

_‘Okay but I like a challenge, a mystery to solve. That won’t happen if I go out with D-…Oh my God! Why is there blood on my doorknob!?’_

_The air filled with the melody of Carmilla’s laughter. She was grasping her sides as she doubled over and waited for the other round of laughter to start. She could faintly hear Laura losing it._

_‘CARMILLA! YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK!’ Laura yelled._

_A pounding in the door made Carmilla stand straight and open the door all the while trying to contain the chuckles. Instead of a tiny ball of rage waiting for her to open the door she came face to face with a ginger with short stylish hair and a sheepish look on their face._

_Behind them, she could see through Laura’s open door the silhouette of the cupcake pacing in the living room. She smiled at the sight of a flustered cupcake._

_Lafontaine cleared their throat bringing Carmilla’s attention back to them. Carmilla raised an eyebrow at this strange sight and waited expectantly. She was unable to wipe the devilish smile off her face._

_‘Hello, my name is Lafontaine. We’ve never met but I am Laura’s best friend. The prank was kind of awesome, definitely going to use it on my girlfriend but umm that’s not what I wanted to say.’ Lafontaine waited for Carmilla’s approval to keep talking. She was in a good mood so why not? With a nod Lafontaine continued never losing eye contact with her._

_‘You should know by now that Laura has a not so secret crush on you, which would be great if it wasn’t with you’ At this Carmilla lost the smile completely and turn serious; her light mood already turning sour._

_‘Don’t get me wrong I get why she has a crush on you. I mean your hot and mysterious, a very volatile combination but you are also an asshole and Laura, dude, Laura can’t see past the good in people and I’ve been trying to tell her to stop with it, you know, to go out there and meet someone and actually there’s this gir-.’ Carmilla raised a hand gesturing for the ginger to stop. She didn’t need to hear about Laura’s romantic’s rendezvous._

_‘Make your point already gingersnap.’ Carmilla said with a harsh tone._

_‘Can you tell her that? Instead of making the point of being the asshole she already knows you are, can you please tell her that she’s wasting her time? Please!’ The look of unadulterated concern in their face made Carmilla stop her comeback._

_She never thought the cupcake was serious with her attempts of getting to know her. Maybe she likes that Laura was kind of paying attention to her but actually meaning anything she said was a whole other level of emotions that Carmilla wasn’t sure she wanted to delve on._

_‘I’ll think about it’ Carmilla said and closed the door._ You’ll what!? Think about it, there’s nothing to think about. _She thought._

_Who’s she kidding of course there’s something to think about. She comes to the realization now maybe the annoyance she felt towards Laura was another thing entirely. She’ll think about it but for now she’ll just enjoy that her prank was successful._

_Although the devilish grin that took place on her face was for more than the success of her prank. Maybe it was time for a change._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What do you want, Carmilla?” Laura never had used a tone so harsh on her. She froze. The cupcake looke dishevealed and had dark bags under her eyes.

 

“Not sleeping well, I see.” Carmilla said casually trying to bring back her confidence. 

 

“Somehow, I don’t think you are here to talk about my lack of sleep.” Harsh, again. She was looking angrily at Carmilla and her breathing was coming rapidly now.

 

Taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling soon after Carmilla said, “Actually, I wanted to apologize.” There she said it. She never thought she would care enough for someone again to apologize. She looked at Laura in the eyes for an instant and saw shock and then she lowered her gaze, after all there was something in the floor that needed her immediate attention.

 

“Carmilla...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_‘Hey cupcake!’ Carmilla was heading out to the blood bank when she saw Laura coming down the hallway with her hands full of groceries, face hidden behind the box of cookies sticking out of the brown paper bag. Carmilla tried really hard not to smile at that._

_Laura grunted and then looked around the groceries to make eye contact with Carmilla. ‘Hey, mind giving me a hand here? I don’t think I can open the door without dropping everything’ She smiled._

I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. _Carmilla chanted in her head. Making sure to have an apathetic look she grabbed the bags while Laura fished in her handbag for the keys._

_‘Thanks, I know you must be in a hurry.’ Laura said while almost turning over her handbag on the hallway. With a triumphant Aha! She turned and opened the door motioning for Carmilla to come in and drop the bags on the counter. Turning rapidly to leave. Of course the cupcake wanted nothing but._

_‘Hey if you are not to busy later tonight maybe you can come over for dinner and a movie? After all you owe me for the prank.’ Laura said coming over to stand in the doorway in front of Carmilla._

_‘I don’t know cupcake what if you poison the food to dispose of me to get back for the prank?’ Carmilla smirked taking a step towards Laura who tensed with the unusual closeness._

_‘I…I…I…what’s the…why would I…’ Laura was stuttering._

_‘Relax creampuff, I’ll come back for dinner and your nerd movie if it means you’ll stop pestering me.’ Carmilla took one last step and reached for a stray hair to tuck behind Laura’s ear her hand lingering on her neck._

_‘Okay, yeah, great, awesome, perfect, amazing…’ Laura was in shock. Carmilla chuckled._

_‘See you later, cupcake.’ Carmilla turned and went out missing Laura’s little victory dance._

_After going to the blood bank and stocking her fridge with blood, Carmilla made her way to the apartment next door. She could give it a try, right? What could it hurt?_

_The blinding smile that Laura gave her when she opened the door made her feel more confident about this decision. Also a little wary, what if Laura found out and thought of her as a monster?_

_‘How do you feel about Italian?’ Laura asked excitedly while walking backwards to the kitchen. Which in hindsight was a bad idea to begging with but the cupcake was excited so it was kind of hard to fault her for tripping and almost falling, which made Carmilla act on reflex. With vampire speed she grabbed Laura before she fell on her ass and it ended with Carmilla bringing her impossibly close to her._

_Laura was blushing furiously, the rushing of the blood making Carmilla smile widely. ‘I’ve never seen you smile like that, you should do it more often, it beautiful.’ Laura said in a whisper._

_Twirling Laura out of the intimate embrace and putting distance to recover from the rush of being complimented Carmilla said, ‘Then I would conquer to many hearts, Cupcake.’ She smirked._

_With a shake of her head Laura smiled widely and turned towards the kitchen, Carmilla following suit._

_Laura gestured for her to sit on the bar stool in the counter in front of one of the empty plates.’ I hope you like Spaghetti and Meatballs.’ Laura said as she sat and turned around to start serving._

_Once Laura sat on her stool besides Carmilla she exclaimed excitedly, ‘Well dig in’._

_Carmilla laughed at the little ball of annoyance and turned to eat. She really didn’t need to eat and it would probably taste weird to her but, what the hell right?_

_Surprisingly though, it was very tasteful and the combination of flavors were like fireworks in her mouth. She couldn’t stop the moan that produced her throat. ‘This is amazing, cupcake’. Laura giggled and started eating. Carmilla didn’t miss the blush she was sporting after Carmilla’s explicit show of pleasure._

_They ate in silence for a while, until Carmilla broke it ’I thought you only ate cookies, never peg you for the cooking kind.’_

_‘Well, when my mom passed away when I was 10 I kind of had to take care of Dad so I learned.’ Laura said matter of factly as if she hadn’t just said someone died._

_‘I’m sorry cupcake.’ Carmilla looked at Laura and she shrugged it off._

_‘It was a long time ago. I miss her but am over it by now.’ She smiled widely again. This girl was something else._

_‘Thanks for the food cupcake. It was amazing.’ Carmilla exclaimed to change topic. Also they’ve had finished, maybe they could move to the other part of the night._

_‘No problem, anytime, really.’ Laura got up and Carmilla followed closely to help with the dishes. ‘ So Lafontaine was telling me about a prank she did to Perry. It was kind of familiar.’_

_Carmilla laughed, ’Hey, tell them to do their own, no need to go steeling my pranks.’ Carmilla flashed a smile at Laura and Laura smiled back, apparently she was forgiven._

_With the dishes done they moved to the living room._

_‘I hope you don’t mind if we watch Dirty Dancing.’ Laura said suddenly very interested in the carpet under her, once again Chuck clad feet._

_‘You are a nerd’. Carmilla exclaimed but there was no bite behind her words and Laura noticed. She settled on the sofa while Laura prepared the DVD._

_Laura sat next to her. ‘I’ve always been fascinated with dancing and I love the idea of having a partner and having the chemistry to dance like they do.’ Laura said pointing at the television where the movie was playing. After a while Carmilla looked at Laura, she was watching the movie with rapt attention._

_‘Did you know that in 1689 waltzing was pretty much a dirty dance?’ Carmilla didn’t know where the need to share this with Laura came from but she was going to go with it. After all she love dancing too._

_‘Oh come one!’ Laura exclaimed. ‘ How was waltzing scandalous?’_

_‘Well you see…hmm…I don’t know how to explain it but maybe I could show you…?_

_Carmilla let the question hang, she hadn’t dance since Ell and well something was wrong with her tonight, maybe it was Laura’s excitement or something else but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She stood up and offered Laura a hand, which Laura took excitedly while standing up and giggling._

_‘ You see partners where holding hands and they were chest to chest’ She grabbed Laura by the waist and pulled her closer. ’In 1698 might as well been sex.’_

_Laura looked up smiling shyly and eyes twinkling with happiness and affection. She placed her free hand on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla started moving them around the confined area of the living room and Laura moved perfectly and in synchronization with her. She was laughing and everything was bringing back memories of a time Carmilla tried so hard to forget._

**_Who could love you?_ **

_I don’t know if I can be with a monster._

**_You think you are that beautiful?_ **

_You lied and now all I see is you as a demon._

**_Do you want to waste your time searching for something you’ll never have?_ **

_I don’t love you Mircalla._

**_Nobody will ever love you, my glittering child_ ** _._

_Twirling Laura for the second time in that night and bringing their mini session of waltzing to a stop with the faint sound of ‘Time of my Life’ playing in the background, Carmilla got lost in the thoughts of the past. Laura took a step forward and was looking at her with pure unadulterated adoration and Carmilla needed this to stop right now._

_She couldn’t go through this again. She couldn’t expose herself again. She was selfish and she was thinking of herself but if she didn’t do it no one else would do it. Laura was leaning in eyes closed and the temptation to just do it was right there. To give it a try again. She deserved a second chance but what if it didn’t work. Laura was a righteous person by default what if she couldn’t handle her being a vampire. No she couldn’t do it._

_‘That’s enough. I can’t do this again; you need to stay away from me. This could never work. ‘ She knew this would hurt Laura but it was the only way to keep her away from Carmilla._

_‘But why?’ Laura asked. She had to give it to the other girl. She was persistent._

_‘I mean I know you are an ass sometimes but that’s a defense mechanism and tonight you’ve showed me how great you could be and how amazing you are and I knew all along that there was more to you than a cold exterior but right now I don’t understand why this would be dysfunctional.’ Laura was getting red on the cheeks and her hands were pressed to her sides in little fists in any other occasion she might have looked cute._

_‘Look cutie, you don’t know anything about me and if you ever found out you would just get scared.’ Carmilla said sternly._

_‘Let me be the judge of that then, take me on a date and let’s get to know each other.’ Laura said as if she had solved a very hard math problem, smiles and everything._

_Carmilla grew angry though and snapped. ‘Look you wouldn’t handle it, you and your goody two shoes are not meant to understand what the world really is and certainly not what I am, so leave me be and let’s end this before it goes down tragically.’ Carmilla turned around and headed for the door._

_‘Oh so that’s it? You think I am to good for you? What, Carmilla, could possibly be so bad that you think my very pure heart can’t handle? You know what if you took the time to actually get to know me you’d be surprise that maybe I am not as good as you picture it in your brooding mind. That maybe I am damaged too and that maybe in this pathetic world we could make the better out of something damaged.’_

_Laura was angry. Carmilla joked around that she was a tiny ball of rage but now she was fuming and it didn’t look as cute as before._

_‘What would a stupid naïve little girl know about anything? What could possibly be so bad in your life that you think is considered as damaged goods? You know what don’t answer that because it may be as stupid as you failing a class or something equally foolish. You are a child and know nothing… You know what forget it I am out. I don’t want to see your idiotic face anymore.’ Okay that was harsh but Laura was really making it difficult for her to not fall into the comfort of a promises and second chances. With that she stormed out leaving a crying Laura behind._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Carmilla… I already knew what you were.” The tone and what she was saying caught Carmilla by surprise.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Carmilla was confused, she couldn’t know could she.

 

“You’re a vampire.” She said matter o factly. “Lafontaine and I figured it out when you did the prank and the fact that you are never out before night or that you never come home with groceries. I wasn’t so sure but the other night when I was about to fall you confirmed it.” There was a pregnant silence.

 

Laura knew what she was 3 months ago and she didn’t run, she knew what she was the night they had dinner and danced. Laura wasn’t afraid. Laura didn’t run. She stayed, she laughed with her, and she was at ease with her. _I am the fool_ Carmilla thought.

 

“I don’t think you are a monster and I don’t think you don’t deserve a second chance at love. Also you’re kind of hard to ignore and I am supposed to be annoying one but you, you are ridiculous.” Laura exclaimed any harshness gone and back was her blinding smile.

 

“Laura I am more than just a vampire, I’ve done things that-“ She was silenced by a finger on her lips.

 

“It doesn’t matter, you did what you did, I’ve done what I’ve done and we are still here so I say, why don’t we make better out of the live we are living instead of the lives we’ve lead?” Laura said.

 

That damn sweet and annoying optimism was going to be the dead of Carmilla Karnstein.

 

“Okay, cutie you win.” Carmilla said flashing a crooked smile to Laura who stated blushing at the intense gaze Carmilla was giving her.

 

Laura smile and thinking that the conversation was over turned to close the door.

 

“Laura, hey, I came here with two purposes.” With this new information Laura’s curiosity was picked. “Would you do me the honor on going on a date with me?”

 

Carmilla was nervous; one thing was making amends, the other was asking a possible girl offering a serious relationship, on a date.

 

“I thought I was too annoying” Laura smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, you still are, but you are just the perfect kind of annoying.” Carmilla smirked and then to add to her charm smiled widely.

 

“Hmm with that attitude you are not doing so great to convince me and go on a date. For all I know I could be wasting my time.” Laura said looking seriously but her eyes and her mocking tone said otherwise.

 

“Oh I see how it is, you are making me pay here, and making me squirm. Little revengeful aren’t we? Carmilla said jokingly. “Maybe this would convince you.”

 

Carmilla grabbed Laura by the waist and pulled her close, very, close. Not even the air could pass between them. The other girl was beaming and everything else disappeared as she looked into those twinkly happy eyes, Carmilla leaned in and kiss the very lips that been hunting her since she saw them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I would appreciate if it doesn't take to much of your time to leave a comment. Excuse me for all my errors and for anything else. I did this because I want to write a bigger fic and I want to see if my style of writing is appealing to some of you. You can ask me about the other fic via PM message or on my tumblr fromadarkspot.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy!


End file.
